


Trivia Night

by wonderminterplus



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trivia night at Tappers is always interesting when the Bad anon's show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivia Night

Trivia nights at Tappers were famous for getting rowdy. More so when bad anons were there. Such as this night. The saloon was crowded and loud given the clientele.

“Bartender! Another drink!” Zengief shouted, nearly making a random non player character from some rpg game that had far too many belts for it’s own good, deaf.

Tapper didn’t have the nerve to tell Zangief that perhaps he had enough. Thankfully Clyde interjected. 

“I’m asking the next question everyone. So listen up.”

That managed to get some of the noise to die down. At least long enough for Clyde to ask the trivia question.

“Who was the famous female pilot that disappeared during her solo flight over the Atlantic ocean?” Clyde asked.

“Your mother.” Robotnik answered.

“I don’t think you guys are taking this seriously at all.” Clyde said with a frown.

“What gave you that idea?” Zangief asked with the lightest of smirks on his face.

Laughter from the other bad anons. Clyde’s frown grew deeper.

“Why must you all hurt me this way?”

“We’re sorry.” Satine said, wiping away a tear that had formed from his last bout of laughter. “None of us mean anything by it.”

Clyde sighed, knowing that this was true. Without comment he continued to the next question.

“What is the fastest land mammal?”

“The cheetah!” Zombie moaned out.

“Correct.” Clyde said.

“I object!” Robotnik shouted, slamming his palms onto the bar table.

“What?”

“Like hell the cheetah is the fastest land mammal. Have you seen how fast that damn hedgehog runs?”

“He does have a point there. That hedgehog does move pretty fast.” Satine said.

“Look, we’re just going by what’s programmed as a answer.” Clyde snapped.

This didn’t sit well with the villains. They booed and started to slam their hands on the bar table. After about ten seconds the slamming of the individuals merged into a beat. Clyde tried to of course trying to calm them down. He caught the dirty look from Tapper.

“Okay, I think we’re done here. Game over. And the winner of tonight's trivia night is... the zombie!”

The other villains groaned.

“Again?” Bowser grumbled.

The zombie stood up and started to do a celebratory dance, going as far to moonwalk at one point. More grumbles from the others as they got up to leave.

“He’s such a show off.” Robotnik mumbled as the zombie continued to Moonwalk, high fiving Tapper as he passed him.

Clyde decided that they would delay the next trivia night for a while. Long enough to give his and Tappers nerves to recover.


End file.
